


Vacation

by psghayleaux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't have any particular issue with a vacation, what the crew wanted to do is another thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to piratechallenge on Livejournal.

Jack could understand that the crew might want a vacation. They'd been busy lately. It seemed like a fine plan to him

What he couldn't understand was why lying on a beach drinking rum wasn't a good enough vacation for them. It seemed like a perfect vacation to him

While it was true that they had no particular issue with the rum or the beach they wanted just a bit more out of their vacation. Namely some woman and a little entertainment. Jack though they were crazy, woman were nothing but trouble and he didn't want any more excitement or entertainment in his life for a while.

In the end he dropped the crew at Tortuga and went to a nice quiet island on his own. Where he quite happily drank rum on the beach.


End file.
